


[アイナナ | 棗巳波] 夏天的孩子

by Neeruja



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja
Summary: 【棗巳波2020生日賀文】只有狗丸與巳波，CP感有但不多(吧)時間線在四部之後少量生日卡劇情描寫，還請注意
Kudos: 4





	[アイナナ | 棗巳波] 夏天的孩子

「狗丸さん，請問您一直盯著我看，是有什麼話想對我說嗎？」

巳波看似不經意的，利用將側髮順至耳後時，稍稍偏頭而揚起細微至極的傾角，僅是一瞬間，便準確抓住了透真那一點也不擅隱藏的視線。

被他人眼神直盯著看10分鍾以上，沒有一點察覺是不可能的吧，而巳波自認本身已經是相當有耐心的人。  
所以也更熟諳於等待對手暴露自身的時機，再一口將之擒住；同隊的亥清在這點就看得相當清楚，將他比作蛇或許於巳波而言即是一種稱讚，巳波向來不討厭聰明的孩子。

但是逗弄起來的話，還是單純的透真更合他的心意。

他們的通告剛才結束，身為藝人，巳波這位昨日的壽星當然不會因為生日而得到放假休息的可能，現在也已經算是入夜的時間，月雲公司自然是會派人來接送昨天才剛成年的他，而透真是開著自己的車前來的，雖然沒有明說，但是巳波知道透真的確是在陪著他等待，這是透真向來體貼的地方。

回到話題，被點名的透真先是頓了一下，理所當然，包含這樣的舉動也都在巳波的意料之內，他換了個以手背撐著頭的舒服姿勢，顯示出他完全可以等到透真向他坦白為止，也許是因為剛過完生日的心情真的很不錯，巳波想，那可是不負他所期待的、充滿刺激，且一點也不無聊的生日。

「呃⋯⋯其實也不是什麼大不了的事情啦。」

「是嗎？或許，能讓我來猜猜看？」

「才不要！我拒絕ミナ你對我使用讀心的能力哦！」

「呵呵，如果有那樣的機會，我想狗丸さん應該也無法抵抗吧。」

「ミナ你啊……」

  
透真放棄似的亂揉一把他自己那頭酒紅色的腦袋，隨便拉過一張折疊椅，來到巳波這頭，撐著椅背反坐著面向他的隊友，似乎有找巳波聊上一陣子的意思，因此巳波也決定放下手機，靜待透真準備和他說些什麼。

  
「那個……雖然在剛過完生日的本人面前這樣講，似乎有點失禮、不……應該是非常不好才對……」

透真像是斟酌著用詞，但顯然他一點都不擅長，因此巳波要他不需顧忌這些，非真實的話語於他而言才是更加無禮的，但巳波沒說的是，如果真有透真必須對他、或是對他們說謊的一天，那想必也是他們的團體步向盡頭之時吧，這份想法令巳波心中一陣怪異，不知不覺竟也讓他對透真接下來要說的話鄭重起來。

「噗、ミナ，你的表情瞬間變得很恐怖耶，放輕鬆啦、放輕鬆！」

「這是我正在使用讀心能力的模樣，怎麼辦呢？都是因為狗丸さん遲遲不肯說的關係。」

「喂喂……演技太逼真了吧，我會忍不住相信的啦！其實真的沒有什麼……就是覺得、」巳波見透真先是不好意思似的搔了搔鼻尖，才斷斷續續地接著說。

「ミナ你，真不像夏天出生的人啊。」

「什麼？」

  
這是什麼對他莫名其妙的指控？出生的日子而已，還能區分適合與不適合的嗎？  
巳波不解，毫無反應的過了幾十秒鐘，反而讓透真那邊緊張了起來。

  
「等、ミナ你不要誤會，我並沒有任何不好的意思，就只是、只是我的個人想法而已，總之、你先不要……」

「生氣嗎？不會的，我不是如此小氣之人，只是單純的疑惑罷了。」

  
疑問一下子被透真攪亂、變得有趣起來，現在巳波反倒是希望公司的人不要這麼快前來、因而打斷他現下被挑起的興致才好。

  
「所以，是什麼讓你產生這樣的想法呢？狗丸さん。」

「咦？呃、那個啊……要說是什麼原因的話……」

  
眼看透真又開始閃避的眼神，巳波瞇起眼。

情況彷彿又繞回了最一開始，只是巳波的耐心在來來回回之間，已被磨去不少，之間巳波計算著，如果要強迫那對漂亮的酒紅色眼睛好好地正視自己，需要花費他幾秒的時間呢？ 然而卻不待他得出答案，突然，一樣被透真快速拿出並直抵至巳波眼前的物品，生生打斷了他未竟的念頭。

巳波是真的愣住了，在他看清楚那是一只包裝精緻的禮品袋之後。

  
「啊啊、要找到適合ミナ你的禮物，對我這種人來說，還真是有點難度啊。」巳波聽見透真在一陣刻意營造出的誇張感歎之後，終於開始說。

「起初，我只是憑著印象，在網路上挑了一些覺得可能適合的單品吧，卻發現我腦中的、ミナ你的樣子，大都是好好地繫著圍巾、戴著看起來非常溫暖的絨毛耳罩，或是拉下低低的帽簷，那是我第一時間所想到的你。」

  
聽到這裡，巳波仍是不理解，關於季節和他的生日應有的聯繫，於是他只能聽透真繼續解釋。

  
「我猜想，大概在你的衣櫃裡，也都是用來保暖的大衣和外套吧。」

  
透真的敘述，同時也一點一點還原了巳波的想像，加疊上自身記憶所構築的影像裡，有著大片厚重、灰色的積雲，底下的孩子試圖捧起雙手，想接住飄飄紛落的雪，卻在一次又一次融化的液體中浸滿了失望。

  
「你總是看起來很冷的樣子，明明穿得夠多、夠溫暖，整個人卻是淺淺的顏色、很乾淨，幾乎沒有一點雜質，就像雪一樣，潔白、很美，卻也很冷。」

「⋯⋯」

「所、以、呢！」

  
透真再次晃了晃小巧精緻的包裝袋，示意巳波接過。

裡面裝著一只顏色質樸的小方盒，重量相當輕，巳波將其拿出並打開，裡頭是一枚帶有圖案的胸針，上面可見兩隻一淺一深的紅色金魚，在揉和了碧藍與青湖色的透明漸層之中，設計成讓它們彷彿正靈巧地游過一潭池水的瞬間，也許僅是一片淺淺的擺尾，無意、卻也濺起星點一般的水花，這部分則是用上了金蔥，在室內燈的照射下，隱隱流動著光。

  
「金魚，會讓人一眼就想到夏天對吧，就像你是夏天出生的孩子，ミナ。」

  
湖水在金魚游過之後，那片小小的漣漪仍連綿不止。

「當時的我，雖然裝作很酷的樣子，鼓勵你能去到那裡、去解決一切關於諾斯米亞的事情，但實際上卻是，我不夠有自信，能把你帶回來這件事，只有我一個人，一定做不到。」

「我很感謝你，願意跟著我們回來、回到ŹOOĻ，繼續為我們創作一首又一首，屬於我們的曲子，所以我也想盡全力的去唱，唱到你絕對捨不得再離開這個，只會唱著你所做的歌曲的、這個團體，我們的團體。」

「狗丸さん，我……」

「哎，先讓我說完吧ミナ，要讓我再重新講一遍可能會有難度......總之，你問我究竟想對你說些什麼嗎？我的回答是、」

  
透真伸手去拿巳波手裡的胸針，讓它在手指間轉動了幾下，再重新按回巳波的手心。

「就像ŹOOĻ一樣，是一幫擁有各色各異的傢伙們所組成的蛋糕拼盤，因此，身為我們團員之一的ミナ你當然也是。」

「不管是夏天、冬天、還是春天的色彩，在我看來，那些全部、都很適合你。」

  
巳波的確聽見了，引起波瀾的那一響噗通水聲。

  
胸針在他的手裡，也逐漸被染上溫度，不重，是收進心裡恰好的份量。

「……呵呵。」

「ミナ？」

「狗丸さん，雖然我不知道你能否感受的出來，但我現在真的很高興。」

「什、是真的嗎？」

「是的，是高興到想要立刻和人分享的程度。」

  
巳波也拿起那枚胸針，就著燈光的變化，將小巧的圓型飾品在指尖來回地轉，最後將它對著送出這份禮物的男人。

  
「換我這邊有話想說了，狗丸さん。」

「嗯嗯？」

「謝謝你，我很喜歡。」

  
巳波看見自己的笑容映在那雙酒紅色的眼睛裡，純粹的喜悅使他所展露出的、也許比微笑弧度還要多上一點，又或許自己真的笑了很久、很久，因為眼前的透真已經不自然的轉開視線，而巳波也注意到了，紅色的金魚，不知何時，游進了對方的臉頰、再一路沿至耳際。

  
「總覺得，今天有很多值得和亥清さん分享的事情呢。」

「喂、喂喂！別告訴其它傢伙啦！他們一定又會對我囉唆的......」

「哦？像是什麼呢？」

  
巳波逮著透真的句子追了上去，但是他的隊長卻怎麼也不肯再正面回應他了。

  
「是說公司的人也太慢了吧！我去打個電話問一下......」

「嗯，這也許是因為，我剛剛已經傳簡訊告知他們，狗丸さん會送我回去了？」

「咦咦咦？？」

  
巳波將自己的所有物品，連同那份生日禮物，一併好好地收進個人背包裡，接著便朝門口方向邁開步伐，直到握上門把的那一刻，巳波回頭，想像著那些屬於夏天的美好事物，又能繼續帶給他什麼樣的新刺激，一邊愉快地告訴眼前這個、其擁有的熱情也絕不輸給夏日的男人——

  
「那就麻煩你了，狗丸さん。」

fin


End file.
